Trigon's revenge characters
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: the summary is inside


Trigon's Revenge Characters

Their names, their avatar powers and everything else about them

**Trigon** Trigon is a sixteen year old Fire Bender Avatar that is royalty to the Fire Lord, Zuko his cousin. He was currently going out with Brooke who is a Flare and Lighting Bender Avatar but she dumped him when Kip and Dulia were killed and went to his home. He skateboards all the time when he is done talking to the elders of the Fire Nation: He has a salamander named Shadow who skateboards with him also. He had a little brother named Micka but was killed by Muku twelve years ago. Short blonde hair with gold colored eyes. He is strong. His Avatar Idol was Avatar Roku. He went to preschool with his childhood friends Trigon is based off my step brother for he was the one who thought Trigon's Revenge

**Crystal** Crystal is a twenty year old Water Bender Avatar that is also royalty from her grandfather and her cousin Princess Yuri. She is from the North Pole. She is the Avatar of the North, South, East and West Poles and any small villages with water benders. She was going out with Muku but she dumped him after he killed Micka then she starts dating a water bender from the village when she went back home for three years. She tries to become a Forbidden Master from her masters so she can join them in the Forbidden Chamber. Her forbidden masters are the elders for the Water bender Avatars. She has a pet half dolphin and half bird named Jetstream: She has a little sister named Aqua who is the next Water Bender Avatar after her. Light Brown long hair with blue colored eyes. She is the second strong avatar from Trigon. Her Avatar Idol was Avatar Bato. Trigon is her childhood friend from preschool. Crystal is based on me for I was the one who wrote the story

**Misdow** Misdow is a twenty three year old Earth Bender Avatar who is also royalty from her father. She has pet griffin named Sprit who is a big griffin that can fit twenty people on its back. She is the only child. Dark Brown long hair with gray colored eyes. She later becomes queen of the Earth Kingdom and is now longer the avatar so she picks a good family friend member child as the next avatar. She is the third strong avatar from Crystal and Trigon. Her Avatar Idol was Avatar Kyoshi. Crystal and Trigon are her childhood friends from preschool. Misdow is based on my older sister

**Brooke** Brooke is a fifth teen year old Flare and Lighting Bender Avatar who lives in a small village. She was currently dating Trigon but she dumps him when Kip and Dulia were killed and went back to her village and started dating a lighting bender from the village.. Black long hair with blue colored eyes. She has a younger sister named Tailias who is the next Flare and Lighting Bender Avatar. She is the fourth strong avatar from Misdow, Crystal and Trigon. Her Avatar Idol was Avatar Deila. Misdow, Crystal and Trigon are her childhood friends from preschool. She started dating Trigon since preschool when they met. Brooke is based on my step brother's one of his ex girlfriends

**Luna** Luna is nineteen year old Vampire Bender Avatar. She is the only one of her kind like Shu-Lo-Po because Muku killed them all one night. She later joins Trigon and the gang when she met them. Even later she sucks Shu-Lo-Po's blood from her body when Shu-Lo-Po was pinned by a tree when a tornado come by and later sucked Muku's blood out when Brooke killed Muku. She had three sisters and one brother but they were killed by Muku. One of her sisters were the next Vampire Bender Avatar after her. Long curly black hair with black colored eyes. She is the fifth strong avatar from Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon. Her Avatar Idol was Avatar Buffy. She never went to preschool with Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon. She was home schooled by her parents.

**Kip** Kip is a fifth teen year old Air Bender Avatar. When he was born, there was a prophecy about him dieing when he turned sixteen years old, five days later, he died and his youngest brother become the next Air Bender Avatar. He is the sixth strong avatar from Luna, Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon. He is bald with arrows all over his body and gray colored eyes. His Avatar Idol was Avatar Aang. Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon are his childhood friend from preschool Kip is based on my brother's best friend who he is not aloud to see anymore

**Dulia** Dulia is a nineteen year old Death Bender Avatar. She was born from a life bender and has a twin sister who is a life bender. She lives in the Death Valley to see the elders and live in the Life Village to see her parents and sister. She later kills herself with a knife when her grim reaper lifted her when she was accused by killing Kip. She is the seventh strong avatar from Kip, Luna, Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon. Black short hair with black colored eyes. Her Avatar Idol was Avatar Daseth. Kip, Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon are her childhood friends from preschool

**Fulia** Fulia is a nineteen year old Life Bender Avatar and Dulia's twin sister. She loves her sister so much she even protects her sister when she wants to kill herself. She lives in the Life Valley to see the elders and her family. She is the eightieth strong avatar from Dulia, Kip, Luna, Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon. White short hair with white colored eyes. Her Avatar Idol was Avatar Liof. Dulia, Kip, Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon are her childhood friends from preschool

**Shu-Lo-Po** Shu-Lo-Po is a thirty year old Animal Bender Avatar. She is the only one of her kind lifted like Luna. Muku killed her family and her people. She has a baby seal zebra. She live in a cave with two sisters until they died. She later joins Trigon and them. She later dies when a tree pins her to death and Luna had to suck her blood out. Long curly blonde hair with blue highlights and green colored eyes. Her Avatar Idol was Avatar Anita. She is the ninth strong avatar from Fulia, Dulia, Kip, Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon. She never went to preschool with Fulia, Dulia, Kip, Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon. She was home schooled by her parents.

**Lu** Lu is a eighteen year old. Blood Bender Avatar. She controls blood from people's bodies. Her people were the ones who hid Kip's people in the mountains. Black short hair with red highlights and blue colored eyes. Her Avatar Idol was Avatar Bieasd. She is the tenth strong avatar from Shu-Lo-Po, Fulia, Dulia, Kip, Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon. Fulia, Dulia, Kip, Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon are her childhood friends from preschool.

**Zahlia** Zahlia is a eleven or twelve or thirteen years old Cryptid Bender Avatar. She is the youngest avatar from the group. She ran away from her guardian with her pet Fiskerton Phantom: Fisk. Her Avatar Idol was Avatar Zak. Black long hair with white streaks and black colored( Normal) red( using her powers) eyes. She is the eleventh strong avatar from Lu, Shu-Lo-Po, Fulia, Dulia, Kip, Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon. She never went to preschool with Lu, Fulia, Dulia, Kip, Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon. She is home schooled by her guardian.(the cryptid bender is from The Secret Saturdays, the crytpid powers belongs to the Secret Saturdays not me but the person who has the powers I own)

**Muku** Muku is a fourteen years old or a fifth teen year old Sand Bender Avatar. When he was born, something was wrong with his brain so once in a while he will lose it and kill someone. He was going out with Crystal until he killed Trigon's brother and she dumped him. He still thinks of her sometimes. The monks from the village take care of him when he loses it. Later on he was killed by Brooke and his blood was sucked out by Luna. His Avatar Idol was Avatar Swoed. Blonde short hair with green colored eyes. He went to preschool with Lu, Fulia, Dulia, Kip, Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon. Muku is based on my step brother's mean friends he used to hang out with my brother but not anymore.

**Lola Lola is sixteen year old Lighting Bender Avatar. She is a princess from her father and step mother. Her father is the king and her step mother is a psychic. Her Avatar Idol was Avatar Loifad. Yellow curly hair with brown colored eyes. She is the twelfth strong avatar from Lu, Fulia, Dulia, Kip, Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon. She went to preschool with Muku, Lu, Fulia, Dulia, Kip, Brooke, Misdow, Crystal and Trigon.**

**There is more characters but I lost them sorry.**


End file.
